Heir of Snow and Ice
by HarmonyGames
Summary: Long ago an evil sorceress threatened Arendelle , turning the kingdom into a land of ice and snow. The King and Queen were given a choice, to suffer eternally through winter, or one day a child somewhere in the Royal family would be cursed with the power of Ice and snow. To one day finish what the Snow Queen started; rule a frozen kingdom forever one consumed by fear.
1. The Heir Arrives

Chapter 1

~The Heir Arrives ~

A very long time ago, when the kingdom of Arendelle was first established a wicked sorceress know as The Snow Queen threatened the land. Enclosing it in harsh eternal winter, the first King and Queen fought hard to restore the warm, but it was not enough, they needed The Snow Queen to reverse the evil spell she cursed the land with.

But the Queen wanted something in return if the King agreed a child somewhere along the bloodline of the royal family would be gifted the powers of Ice and snow and finish what she had started. In return she would unfreeze the lands and leave Arendelle, knowing that one day her heir would be seated upon the throne and rule a kingdom Frozen in ice.

"Elsa!" I hear my sisters sleepy voice, from a hazy sleep. "Elsa!" A tiny person jumps onto my bed. "Elsa!" she whispers again.

"Anna, it's the middle of the night, go back to bed." I pull the covers up over my head, but soon I can feel tiny hands brush over my shoulders as they pull the warm blankets off my body.

"Elsa!" Anna shakes me slightly and I sit up. "Anna what is it!" I sit up and ask slightly annoyed.

"Elsa we have to PLAY!" Anna giggles quietly. "the suns coming out!"

I shove Anna off the bed and hear a tiny. "ooh." Looking down I find my younger sister covered in a thin sheet of ice her ginger hair now white as snow.

"Anna?" I whisper softly. Jumping out of bed. "Mamma? Papa?" screaming as loud as I can. Until both my parents run through the doors.

"Elsa! Elsa what have you done?" my father stares at my while my mother cradles Anna and wraps her in a blanket.

"I didn't mean to! I..." I look down I don't like being yelled at.

"I'm locking you In here for now." I hear my father say. "You're too dangerous, Elsa... You've just nearly killed your sister." I gaze upon my father horrified. "She... She's going to be alright isn't she?" I ask with a trembling voice.

My mother puts a hand on my shoulder and kisses my forehead. "She will be alright Love."

I watch the three of them leave and that was the last I ever saw of Anna. For days and days my father kept me locked up in my room. He told me I was supposed to be quiet that Anna didn't remember I had magic, or that she had a sister he did not want me to hurt her or be given the chance to, and her didn't want Anna to remember anything not even that I existed. He told me it would be to hard on my younger sister. The door to my room could only be opened by his key. Not even my mother came to see me. I could hear voices sometimes, outside of my room and I often wondered if my father was doing it just to make me feel bad.

"You honestly think we can keep her in the castle? She's a danger too all of us! Just look at what she did to Anna! Her powers will grow stronger and who's to say she won't hurt one of us."

"She is your daughter... You can't keep her locked up forever.

"That, is not my daughter and I will lock her up for as long as I choose."

When I heard my father speak those words I wanted to stop listening. My parents always loved me, until the day I hurt Anna.

"What if she hurts Anna again? We only have one normal child." The king spoke in a hushed tone.

"Elsa, is our daughter... She never meant to harm Anna." My mothers soft voice echoed through the walls. A part of me hoped that my father would go far away and mother would let me out and I could play with Anna again. That my life would be happy and I would have to hide in isolation.

But days passed and nothing happened my father brought me food morning, noon and night. I had no contact with other people and my room became a prison. I was locked away in for eternity I could see outside sometimes and would watch my sister playing outside, memories of the times I was out with her danced inside my head. I wished she would just look up to my window and see me, that we might be together again one day. Yet after thinking about all of it, hearing what my father said about me. Killed any hopes of ever being able to see Anna again.

"Elsa is getting older and her powers are growing, I think we should move her, lock her up somewhere there is no chance of hurting anyone."

"There is nowhere for her to go." the queen replied

"The cellars, we could bring her things in there, it would be much smaller but it would keep all of us safe, there would be no chance Anna and Elsa would ever come into contact with each other."

"What about Elsa? She can't stay there it's no place for a child, she needs us. Darling you used to love her, she isn't dangerous."

"My Beautiful Queen, it is for our safety, Elsa is a danger if she intends to be or not and if she were not a part of the royal family she would have been executed for what she did."

I was hiding in the corner of the room. I didn't feel very good, my stomach hurt and my throat was all tight. I didn't want to cry because my mother told me a princess never cries. If I wasn't a good daughter I at least wanted to do something right.

In a few moment the door to my room opens and both my parents walk in. "Don't touch her." my father warns. "She might hurt you." He continue in a strict tone.

"Oh, your ridiculous." My mother walks over to me. "Come on Elsa come here you're okay, Nobody's going to hurt you." I crawl over to her and she picks me up in her arms. "My darling little girl, How I've missed you."

It feels so good to wrap my arms around my mother. I haven't felt warm in days or been told I'm still loved. The only things I have heard is how much my father wishes he would be rid of me. He does not know I've heard nearly everything, or how horrible I feel that I hurt my sister.

"Bring her downstairs." The King orders in a strong tone, looking at some of the guards who stood at the door. They came forward to grab me quite quickly, I held on even tighter to my mothers arms begging her not to let go of me.

"Look at her, She wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose and the cellars are no place for a princess." My mother gazes up at his with disapproving eyes.

"But darling shes dangerous." My father pleaded with her to let me go I heard my parents speaking but I only clutched my mother tighter. She still loved me, and Anna was okay she wasn't hurt anymore my mother forgave me, but my father only talked of how I was not to be trusted with these powers. He couldn't let me free because I was a danger to Arendelle and every time I heard it, it made me feel sick.

"I will not have this conversation in front of Elsa, she belongs here. With us, she shouldn't have to be locked away." my mother looked with such a sad face in my fathers direction. "I love my daughter I will not let you treat her like some sort of animal."

I hugged my mother even tighter. "I love you too." I say softly. "Please, I know I hurt Anna but please don't lock me away. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." for a moment I forget I'm a princess and cry into my mothers shoulders.

"It's alright Elsa darling, you aren't going anywhere."

But my father did not listen, by the same time the next week I was locked up downstairs when I had been brought there in the middle of the night it was the first time in many months I had been let out of my room. Now locked in the tiny stone room, beneath the castle I could no longer watch Anna play outside giggling and running around smiling. There was no windows and no warmth just me a few things I brought with me and the cold stone walls. I hated it down here more than anything else, not only was I secluded from the world I was brought into the same place Arendelle holds all of its prisoners, as if I were one of them myself. Hardly anyone knew I existed anymore, my sister did not the people in the village were told I had died long ago and all Anna's memories of me were gone. I secretly hoped that one day somebody might let it slip that she had a sister, and that her sister was alive.


	2. An Icy Entrance

Chapter 2

~ An Icy Entrance ~

I walked through the halls when a man approached me. "Princess Anna, your parents ship did not make it to their destination. It was sunk in a terrible storm, there are no survivors." I stopped right there. The world spun quickly as I sank to my knees Kai came over to me, helping me to stand she walked over to a chair so I could sit. Tears poured down my face, my parents were the only family I had. With no siblings, and my closest cousins weeks away I was now officially alone.

Kai comforted me for a long while, after no more tears could be forced out of my eyes Kai brought me to my room. I shut the door sitting in the windowsill. Time seemed to be frozen for me, yet the world outside kept going. The only cold was the one I felt inside myself, the feeling that I might be alone forever. I felt a deep sickness inside my stomach, I missed my parents deeply and wished they're voyage had been successful. The pain was astounding more than I ever thought I would be in and even though no more tears came my throat still hurt and my breath shook when I breathed. Each minute that passed by made me think more and more of the fact I was truly alone.

"Oh, gosh." I stand against a wall and slowly slide down it burying my face inside my hands and drawing my knees close to my chest. My heart was physically hurting everything seemed so dark.

Beneath the floors of Princess Anna's room news reached Me that my parents were dead. I could honestly care less, my mother stopped coming to see me after the first year I was locked down here. My father had treated me no better than an animal and I was regarded as cruel and dangerous. I soon grew to hate my family, but i hated my father above everyone else. Then my mother who stopped caring for me after a year. In time I even grew hostile against Anna though i had not seen her in years I knew She got everything, a family who loved her, life as a Princess and she was even in line to become queen something that should belong to me. I would often hear the guards talk about what a lovely young woman she was becoming. How beautiful and courageous she was and how she was going to make a lovely Queen someday.

But now that my father is gone and there is longer a threat to me, I don't have to worry about him or concealing my powers. Now I can take what is rightfully mine back, get revenge on my sister for everything. Show her what it's like to truly be locked away and be alone, I am going to show her what it's like to have nothing. A sly smile trails across my face as I rip the blue gloves from my hands. Laughing, father won't hurt me because he's dead he can't do anything to stop me now. I blast the door open with icy jets and walk out into the hallway my fathers men stand on guard looking horrified.

"Surprised boys?" I question moving towards them. "My father isn't here now, and as the eldest heir to the kingdom, that will make me Queen."

The soldiers draw their weapons and aim them towards me. Sending icy blasts in their direction they freeze on point. Continuing down the hallway I find a staircase the exact one I walked down thirteen years ago when my father and mother locked me away from the world. A wave of relief washes over me as I walk out into the castle. Where I should have been my entire childhood able to play with my sister, to hold her and laugh together. But that never happened, Anna took everything from me, when I hurt her my parents turned against me. If she had never existed it would not have been a problem. As I trek further into the castle a figure appears at the top of the grand staircase. I look up to see her strawberry blonde hair in two braids, a gorgeous dress of green,gold and black wrapped around her skinny form.

"Anna?" I whisper just loud enough for her to hear. I haven't seen my sister in so long for a moment I forget everything and I want to rush up to her and embrace her, but the feeling of revenge pushes further and takes up more room in my heart. I smirk at her with a devilish glare.

"Who are you?" Anna asks her voice trembles slightly as she descends down the staircase. She seems shocked I know her, like she's never seen me before in her life.

"My name is Elsa, and I am your sister." I reply to her in a strong tone holding my glare icy eyes focused on her. She really has grown so much from that tiny little girl I once knew.

"No." Anna paused "that's impossible, I never had a sister." My sisters voice started to tremble even more a sad tone began to run through it. "Mother and father would have told me if I had a sibling, you're lying. Tell me who you are!" She ended in a demanding voice.

"Oh you dear sweet girl." I laugh. "Our parents had your memories of me erased, they told me the pain was too much for a little girl like you to handle. After I accidentally hurt you, they locked me away because they thought I was dangerous." I begin walking in circles around her. "You see I am different and our father feared me." I begin showing Anna some of my magic glancing at her with a menacing look every time snowflakes drift from my fingertips. "I begged and begged for him to release me from the cellars so that I might see you again, but he claimed I was no daughter of his, that if anything else happened to the 'normal child' he wouldn't know what to do." I held a cruel tone in my voice.

"But they were so loving, they loved me. They gave me everything, and now they're gone..."

"Does it look like I care!" I snap angry. "I am glad there're dead now I can finally get everything I deserve! Freedom! This Kingdom! my title as Queen! and revenge on you for taking away everything from me! Yeah I used to love you I used to love you so much but now! Now I realize that if you never existed mother and father would never have locked me away! They would have loved me!" I hiss with a loud voice as Anna begins crying.

"Elsa, please I'm all alone... Don't do this we can be friends again! We can be sisters!"

"You deserve to be alone! I was alone for thirteen years and nobody loved me! Not once did anybody ever show me kindness or compassion!" I look at her with an angry expression plastered on my face. "Now I am going to lock you away where it feels like you don't exist! Away from everyone and I shall take what is rightfully mine!"

Shackles of ice appeared around Anna's wrists and she fell to the floor. "Elsa please!" but I ignored her crying and went over to the entrance. Opening the doors so she could see as the kingdom of Arendelle became frozen in ice. Soon it even coated the floors and walls of the palace, lifting Anna's chin slightly with my fingertips a malicious smirk appears across my lips. "Oh Anna, we will never be sisters. You are the reason I suffered for so many years." I pause breathing in deeply "Now I get to make you suffer."

"Elsa please if we really were sisters then I must have loved you. I can love you again, you don't have to do this!"

"No!" I scream. "You don't get to decide what happens! You can't love me! Nobody can! and nobody ever will! I am too different, I will rule this kingdom on fear Arendelle will grow to fear me and I will use their love for the pathetic Princess as a weapon! If any of them come near me if any of them threaten me. I will kill you." I look at the trembling girl with disgust. "Lets go I have plans for you."


	3. I will Never Let It Go

Chapter 3

I Will Never Let It Go

Anna looked up at my with teary eyes. "You really are pathetic." I growl.

leaving the castle and storming out into the world dragging a struggling Anna behind me. Arendelle becomes a frozen wasteland. I watch and take pride as the ground beneath me becomes coated with layers of Ice each time I take a step. Trees are coated with frost and snow as I pass by. Upon reaching the North Mountains that tower above the Kingdom I begin my reign as Queen, using my powers to their full potential and creating a palace of Ice and Snow. Soon the gleaming ice takes over the face of the mountain. Doors open in the east to a balcony where I can gaze down upon the village of Arendelle and begin my reign as the Queen.

In the hall I sit upon the throne, now dressed in an icy blue gown with a long transparent cape flowing down to the floor. I can her Anna crying beside me Icy chains restrain her to the wall

"Anna, I always thought you were weak" I begin with a menacing tone. Anna looks up at me her face sad and cold looking eyes gazing up at me with a tremendous amount of sorrow.

"Please take me home Elsa, we can start over. We can be sisters again." Anna begs me, her voice is overrun by constant sobbing and gasping for breath rolling my eyes I brush her off.

"We will never be sisters." My anger rises I begin slowly walking down the steps until I meet her. "You are so foolish little sister, stop trying to make me feel regret for what I am doing don't you know that I will never let what you've done to me go!" taking her arm I dig my long nails into her skin, she screams for a moment and tries to pull away. The chains around her wrists disspear.

"I never did anything to you Elsa!" Anna cries loudly attempting to pull away from me. "I never hurt you! All I ever wanted was a sister,A friend someone who would love me."

"You're wrong you took everything from me. Maybe if I had killed you that night everything would have been different." I hiss angry Anna's face goes from saddened to shocked.

I throw my sister in the corner next to the Icy throne creating a prison around her. So she can never escape my Ice palace. So that I may keep her here with me forever.

"Elsa please you don't have to do this!"

"Silence!" I hiss looking back at her. Now I sit in the middle of my ice palace. My sister trapped In a frozen prison, a cell created from Ice and snow preventing her from getting out but right in my sights so I can watch her. So she can watch me and hear my every word, listen to all the plans I have.

I walk to the window and look outside to view my frozen kingdom, breathing deeply I smile. "Oh Anna I finally have what I want, my freedom my title and soon I will have my revenge on you." I whispering hauntingly.

"Oh Elsa..." I hear her sigh looking over to see Anna drowning in sadness, her depression makes me ecstatic. To see her suffering like I did for so many years, the princess weeps softly in the corner of her frozen prison as I take in the beauty of her sadness.

"You deserve it, I was locked away for years and our parents hated me! They forgot about me, but they still loved you. I've told you time and time again if you had never existed or even died that night they still would have loved me! Loved me like parents are supposed to love their daughter! Given me a proper home and proper care! But instead they cast me aside for you! Because of that I will never forgive you Anna! You took from

me what can never be restored! My family."

"Elsa please!" Anna coughed out through sobs. "Had I known about you I would have fought everyday to get you back!"

"I don't care!" I hiss angry "nothing you do or say will change my mind I will always hate you."

I turn away from Anna and look into a mirror. Adjusting my hair slightly "The people of my Frozen kingdom will fear me, for I have their precious Princess, the one they love so deeply now they will finally know I am alive! They will know who I am they will love me." I sigh softly "Or I shall make them." looking back at Anna I give her a small smile but only receive a glare in return.

"Aww darling, if you had only tried a little harder. Come down into the cellars, search the castle wonder why the door to my room was always locked." I walk over to her fingertips placed on the bars of the icy prison.

Anna looks up at me. "I did!" she sobbed "I begged our parents for a sibling because I thought I didn't have one! I asked why the room

Across the hall was always locked! I wondered why we had dolls that weren't mine! Elsa! they tricked me I didn't know you existed! I would have loved you! I did love you with your magic! I was never afraid of you!"

"SHUT UP!" I scream at her in anger. "You don't know that! You don't know anything! Including what emotions you felt towards me when we were kids! They took your memories from you to spare you the pain! Yet they left mine! They did not spare me any pain! Not once our father treated me like a caged animal!" I begin to grow even angrier with the strawberry blonde princess. "If you intended to or not, just by living you destroyed any chance I had at having someone one loves me."

"Elsa, we only have each other now, what good is it going to do if you kill me? Then you'll truly be alone, what joy will that bring to you?" she questions me but I just groan and return to the window.

"I want revenge. Love isn't good enough anymore I want to see this Kingdom beg for mercy I want them to fall on their knees and beg me to set them free from this eternal winter!" my voice grows louder as I speak with a more malicious tone getting stronger with each word. "I want to see them beg for their lives back and to see them scream and cry when I deny them what they so deeply desire."

Anna seemed to be broken when I turn around to see her again, tears stain her face and keep falling freely from her eyes dripping down her cheeks and onto the icy cold floor of her Prison. "Elsa I still love you, and I will no matter what. I believe there is still good in you yet... Please don't prove me wrong." she sobbed breathing staggered and unsteady. I groan loudly and gracefully walk towards a frozen throne and sit down.

"Oh Anna, you don't love me you only want me to let you go." I took a deep breath. "But that won't happen, you're going to be locked away for a long time just like I was and you will know the pain of never being able to see the people you love. Ever again, nobody is going to love you anymore."

"E...El...Elsa." Anna begins choking back tears. "Elsa please don't do this to me, I care about you."

"NO YOU DON'T!" I scream loudly angry with her. "You don't care about me! I can tell that you're afraid of me for everything I've done to you and Arendelle. All you want is your freedom, you don't want a sister and above all you wouldn't want a sister like me Anna! I'm different nobody will EVER love me the way our parents loved you!" I glare at her with wide eyes alive with anger and hate. She looks right at me, it seems she isn't phased by my outburst of anger this time.

"Elsa." Anna speaks looking right at me her voice calls in such a soft tone. "Elsa I am so sorry for what our parents did to you. I am sorry that we never got to be children together and that I may have lost you as a sister. But you can't live like this, you can't be alone forever..."

"I have you!" I hiss back in a disgusted tone. "I'll have you here with me."

"It isn't real Elsa... You have to stop this."

"No." I shake my head. "Stop trying to convince me to let it go! Because I will never let what you've done slide past me! You hurt me if you wanted to or not and for that this entire kingdom will pay!"


	4. Heartfelt Conversations

Chapter 4

~ Heartfelt Conversations ~

I was trapped, trapped in an Icy prison by my sister one I had no clue existed for years. Now up in her Ice palace towering above Arendelle I was her captive.

"Elsa please." I beg her voice heavy with sadness. "Please, you don't have to be afraid anymore. I want to be your sister again, you remember when we were kids... Didn't we have fun was It not nice! Elsa..." I breathe out heavily.

"I've told you to keep quiet!" Elsa hissed at me from her throne. "Why won't you listen!" she growled "it's infuriating!"

"It's so quiet, I mean how can you stand it to just sit and do nothing in silence?" I questioned to this Elsa stood and walked over to me. I could hear her shoes clicking against the Ice. Once she reached me I could see the look of anger on her face she seemed very frustrated with what I had just brought up.

"Maybe." Elsa hissed "you didn't hear me when I told you that I was alone for thirteen years! Our parents locked me in the cellars because they assumed I might hurt someone again like I did to you! I was alone in silence for all those years nobody ever talked to me, I would hear the guards talking sometimes about how wonderful you were!" Elsa's face grew in anger her cheeks red with fury. "About how beautiful the Princess was! But they never talked about me in that way, when they did they only told each other I was dangerous that the king ordered them to stay away from me!"

I looked down feeling such remorse and sadness for my sister. "I'm so sorry Elsa I wish it could've been different." when I looked up it had seemed my sadness surprised my sister slightly her cheeks slowly lost their red color and returned to her usual pale skin tone. But within the moment she pulled a sarcastic face. Glaring at me with disapproval and annoyance.

"Well Anna it wasn't different. You were loved and I was not. It's easy for you to say those things but me? I don't even remember the last time somebody loved me. The last time somebody held me and tried to tell me everything would be alright was more than thirteen years ago." I could tell Elsa was getting sad her voice dropped its usual cruel tone, and traded it for a shaky tone one that seemed to be full of sadness.

"Oh Elsa..." I speak softly. "Don't you know you are so loved? I love you... If I got my memories of you back, I know I would... Please don't do this to our Kingdom."

"Stop it."

"But Elsa..."

"I said stop it Anna!"

I back away into the corner of the small prison. Drawing my knees up to my chest and crying as my sister takes her spot back on the throne. There are no sounds in the entire world except for my sobbing. Just looking at Elsa makes me feel guilty for everything she's gone through. We sit in silence for many hours I can hear Elsa sighing from time to time, soft breathing from the both of us. Until I can stand it no longer, I break the silence speaking loudly from my spot on the floor of the Ice Prison.

"What do You want me to do Elsa? Admit It's my fault you were locked away... Fine." I take a deep breath. "Elsa... It's my fault you were locked away, and I'm sorry."

"Your apology means nothing to me." Elsa speaks in a strong tone I watch her from my place in the Ice palace, she is seated on the throne. I look at her for the longest time, and a memory somehow finds its way into my mind.

"Elsa I remember you." I call in a whisper. "When we were kids I remember I tried to wake you up and..."

"STOP IT!" Elsa screams snow begins to rush around the room. "Anna." she breathed heavily. "I told you to stop for a reason! Stop trying to like me! Stop trying to have any relationship with me, I will never love you and you will never love me we are too different!" Elsa looks at me, staring into my scared eyes with her own Icy ones filled with hate.

"No, no Elsa I remember I do love you. You're my sister... Just please give it a chance."

"I lost my chance when I hurt you, I lost my only chance to ever have a loving family..." Elsa's tone went from angry to sad again it sounded as though she might be crying but I couldn't see she was turned away from me.

A loud sound broke through the castle in the midst of our conversation I looked up to see two men rushing towards Elsa with large crossbows both aimed at her. She staggered backwards.

"Stop it!" I scream as loud as I can. "Stop it don't hurt her." Elsa backs away walls and shards of Ice jet out from her fingertips the men dodge most of them but as soon as the two are pinned against the wall five more came running in. All with weapons pointed at her.

"STOP IT." I scream again. "Don't hurt her!"

I stand up against the bars of the prison and look out. "Please she is my sister, and I know she's making bad choices right now. But I need her, please please don't hurt her."

Elsa looks at me for a moment when she hears me begging the Arendelle soldiers not to hurt her. She comes up to me all the men gather around Anna motions for them to put the weapons down. "You're not afraid?" she asks curiously.

"Of course I am, but I'm not afraid of you, Elsa... Please we can go home and start over. I know you wanted revenge but why would you? You wanted a family and now we have each other... You didn't want to be alone you wanted somebody to love you and care about you... Elsa you have me now and you always will, don't lose sight of what you wanted in the first place."


	5. The Legend of The Snow Queen

Chapter 5

~The Legend of The Snow Queen~

I look at my little sister, only she isn't so little anymore. It was true all I wanted was my family to love me. "I've gone too far, Anna it's too late."

"No it isn't, Elsa I forgive you." Anna says in a desperate tone the guards slowly begin raising their weapons again. "Please, don't let revenge get in the way. Back in Arendelle you will have me, on your twenty first birthday you'll become as Queen, that is unless you already are... I mean I didn't know I had a sister so I don't exactly know how old you are but..."

I closed my eyes I remember how clumsy and spontaneous Anna was when we were kids, right now I could tell she was comfortable around me. Given her current situation.

"I'm eighteen, Anna that would make you fifteen I suppose." I reply in a calm tone.

I look at her sweetly for a moment she stares back at me with bright eyes she isn't fearful like my father was. "You remind me of mother, she always loved me she was never afraid not even after what I did to you."

"See Elsa, you are loved. Just because our father locked you away doesn't mean anything. One person shouldn't define your outlook on everyone else. You haven't even given it a chance."

I let Anna free and look at her, spending so much time talking to her here was so different from what I was used to. Gosh I missed her, I missed her so much. Of course I would have to get used to people caring about me rather than just trying to keep away.

"I've missed you Anna, I wanted to hurt you and show you what it was like to be locked away, and make you feel what I felt. But I can't... You still somehow seem to care for me, I'm not used to that, I'm not used to having a sister."

Anna smiled at me cheerfully and took my hand. "Elsa, our parents were so wrong to keep us away from each other. I know it's not the same thing you went through. It hardly even compares... but I was alone most of the time, I didn't have anyone to talk to... and now I have you. So please please come home."

I look at her silent for the longest time. "Everything I heard about you was true, you are a wonderful young woman, but me..."

Anna interrupts me right away. "You are going to make a lovely Queen." she states. "One day once we have everything figured out. Once we announce your return and my memories of you are restored."

"I'll come home with you." I look at her. "I will come back to Arendelle, there's just one problem... I don't know how to unfreeze it, maybe it's best I remain here. Until everything is sorted out."

Anna gives me a curious look, then smiles big and begins to speak with a cheery tone "Then I'm going to stay with you! and help!" After asking the guards to leave assuring them I was no danger to her she starts walking around. "You know this is incredible Elsa..."

"I never knew what I was capable of, father wasn't very forgiving when I wasn't able to conceal my magic."

Turning around shocked Anna's eyes widen. "What? What! What did he do to you Elsa." She seems almost angered by it, horrified she goes speechless after asking her question.

"Negative Reinforcement."

"What do you mean? Did he hurt you."

I shake my head. "No, never he was afraid causing me pain would make things worse. But he would take things from me, privileges mostly sometimes he wouldn't let me eat for the day or take my books, toys whatever he thought would work, like being grounded. Only worse because it wasn't really my fault I couldn't keep total control over my powers."

"Elsa, no wonder you hated him so much! I can't believe he could do that to you! It's not your fault."

I laugh "He didn't think so, he thought I was part of some old Arendelle legend about the Snow Queen..."

"Oooh There's a book in our Library on her!" Anna exclaimed. "I used to spend lots of time reading, it not the nicest book. Had something in it about The Snow Queens Heir."

"You mean it isn't fake? It's not just some cover story he made up so he would not look bad in front of others?"

"Oh no the Snow Queen and her Heir are very real." Anna replies. "If father and mother were so confident it was true I'm surprised they never took action."

I look at her with intense interest flooding my eyes. "What about the Snow Queens Heir, what did it say?" I question. It was the first time I had ever heard something about someone like me. But my parents they must have known about this Snow Queen character, she had to have existed, and that means I could be her Heir.

"I don't know exactly, we could go to the Castle Library and get it." Anna suggests. I bite my lip hard almost to the point of drawing blood. I didn't exactly want to leave the Ice palace. People in Arendelle would question why there is a snowstorm in the middle of Arendelles summer season. "I don't know..." I trail off.

"You'll be fine, nobody in Arendelle is going to hurt you Elsa. You're their Princess and you're going to be the Queen all we have to do is find out how to thaw the eternal winter."

"You make that sound so easy." I reply my sister smiles she is just as spunky as I remember her as kids. Always so bright and cheerful, even watching her from my room before being locked in the cellars made me smile.

"Elsa, the Legend of the Snow Queen isn't a very nice one. Originally she wanted to destroy Arendelle, freeze the land and take over. I have no idea what it says about her Heir but I don't think it will be pleasant... are you sure you want to go do this? I don't want you feeling bad."

"Anna, if it helps me learn anything about this curse I was born with. I want to know. The Legend of The Snow Queen might just have the answers I've been looking for."

Anna looked at me nervously then she managed to force through a small smile. "Listen Elsa, I will help you with whatever you need, Just ask okay."

I stare at my sister for the longest time. Then take both her hands in my own, inhale deeply. "Thank you Anna. I don't know what would have happened if you were not so strong and wise. To help me through all this, if you didn't do anything I probably would have done terrible terrible things to Arendelle, and to everyone here."


End file.
